


Can We Start Over?

by Zalkyria



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: F/M, Platonic Romance, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalkyria/pseuds/Zalkyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place a while after Higurashi ends and Takano is stopped. It starts off with Shion in Satoshi's hospital room, and finally he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Start Over?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SATOSHI AND SHION OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI AKA WHEN THEY CRY. COOKIES TO ALL WHO UNDERSTAND THAT!

"Where am I?"

Satoshi Hojo awoke in a hospital room, completely confused. He tried to recall the previous events, but his head ached. Satoshi tried to sit up but something wasn't allowing him to move. Then he saw what or more like who it was.

_It was her! Mion... no... it’s not Mion... Its Shion? W-Why is she here? H-Has she been here all this time? How long... was I... asleep?_

The door opened, revealing Dr. Irie who was suprised to see Satoshi awake. He quickly dashed to Satoshi's side, making sure that everything was alright. Finally, Satoshi asked,

"...Irie? What is... going on? How long have I been asleep? Why... is Shion here? WHERE IS SATOKO?"

Irie looked down and sat beside Satoshi, trying to think of what to say. How could he tell Satoshi what had happened over the time that he was ill and suffering from the Himanizawa syndrome. Finally, Irie looked Satoshi in the eyes, took a huge gulp and began to explain,

"Well... Satoshi-kun. You've been under heavy sedation for a few years. You were suffering from Level Five Himanizawa Syndrome. I had to take you here and keep an eye on you. You did wake up occasionally, sometimes you'd be fine and other times... you'd freak out. Shion-chan is here... because she has been utterly worried about you. She was relieved when she discovered you were alive and not... 'demoned away.' As for Satoko-chan, she is doing fine, currently living with Rika. She's grown up so much~!"

Satoshi touched his neck, suddenly a flash of himself beginning to claw at his neck came to him. Another flash came to him recalling him alone in the forest, standing over his aunt's corpse with a bloodied bat in his hand. He shivered after being reminded of that, and then looked down at Shion. She was sleeping peacefully, her head laying on top of her crossed arms. Irie took his cue as to leave Satoshi to think, Satoshi's thoughts were completely flooded,

_S-She was... worried about... me? S-So it wasn't a dream... Shion really is real... she really is Mion's twin... the other Mion._

Satoshi reached to rub Shion's head gently, with a small smile on his face. He recalled doing this before when he had rescued Shion from those thugs in the alley. The first time, he met her. He blushed at what he was doing, and as he withdrew his hand, Shion muttered,

"S-Satoshi-kun... d-don't leave me... alone..."

Satoshi touched Shion's hand, which unknowingly to him caused her to stir a little. He whispered to Shion,

"Don't worry Shion... I'm not... going anywhere."

Shion slowly opened her eyes, as she noticed Satoshi awake, and holding her hand. At first she blushed, then realized that he was reacting normally, he was fully awake. Tears slowly began to drip down her cheeks as she reached her other arm to touch his cheek, and whispered,

"S-Satoshi-kun?"

Satoshi began to blush himself, the intense stare from Shion was getting to him and somehow, deep inside him he began to remember hearing Shion's voice while he was asleep. Her soothing voice always talking to him about life, and reading to him. He wanted to let her know that he was awake, that he wasn't going to leave her, but how...

"Muu...Shion...It's good to see you again."

Satoshi gave a small, weak smile to Shion, and instantly Shion hugged him. Shion cried into his chest, while Satoshi remained there, watching her. He couldn't do much, his body was fragile from being bedridden for so long and he knew even without the restraints, he wouldn't be able to move on his own. Shion began to wipe away her tears, and started to take off the restraints. While she was doing so, Satoshi wanted to know, he wanted to hear from Shion about why she was there. Deep in his gut, he knew the truth but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Shion... Why... me? Why did you come... visit me? We barely knew each other... and yet... you are here for me?"

Shion looked down from Satoshi, hiding a faint blush. She began to stutter his answer,

"Well... Satoshi-kun... I came here because I was worried for you... I... I like you alot... I just wish... you could know me better... not as Mion... but as me..."

Satoshi smiled, and began to rub Shion's head. He spoke in a cheerful tone,

"Then... Can we... start over?"

Shion's blush turned a bit redder and she quietly nodded. Satoshi smiled again and continued,

"Hi... My name is Satoshi Hojo. What is your name?"

Shion looked back up at Satoshi, meeting his eyes. She still blushed, and replied to Satoshi quietly.

"Hi... My name is... Shion Sonozaki... Nice to meet you Satoshi-kun."

Thus this was the beginning of a new friendship, that would bloom into love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating whether or not if I should continue this? I hope you enjoyed it, please leave comments or ideas.


End file.
